


Three Words

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Three Words

Three words.

The first time she said them was at a club. We were out with friends and she had a bit too much too drink.

Three words, she spoke them without thinking.

Three words, she wouldn’t remember in the morning.

Just three words, but they made me smile.

"I love you." She peered at me from underneath lowered lashes as her body swayed slightly. The alcohol she had consumed was running through her system leaving her without her normal inhibitions.

I leaned in and grazed her cheek with my lips as my hands moved to her waist to steady her.

"I love you too." Four words. Words she wouldn't remember in the morning either.

She leaned in to kiss me. Hands began to wander as they always did when we kissed. Completely comfortable with one another and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

That is until Harrison walked by.

"Ladies." He drawled with a leer. I glared at him for a moment but let it slip into a smile when I saw the playfulness in his eyes. He returned the smile as he gently grabbed Brooke’s arm and pulled her to himself.

Needless to say I was shocked. Even more so when Brooke didn't protest.

“Hi Harrison…want to know a secret?” Brooke slurred softly.

I felt my eyebrows go up. Harrison just looked at her with a gentle smirk.

"Well Ms. McQueen, what secret would that be?" He teased as he looked over at me.

"I love Sam." Brooke replied as she lurched back towards me and wrapped herself around my body. Her lips attached to my neck and my hands reflexively grabbed onto her.I looked up to see Harrison walking away laughing quietly to himself. He turned and gave me a small wave and I understood then that he was happy for us.

  
Three Words.

  
The second time she said them was while we were at the mall.

After days of research, I found a place that still had some tickets for a concert she was dying to go to, but was sold out everywhere. I snuck away to get them while she was working her way through some must-have new collection of her favorite clothing brand.

Three words, she spoke them without thinking.

Three words, she wouldn’t remember in a few minutes.

Just three words, but they made me smile.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” she screamed.

“I love you!” she screamed some more. “I can’t believe you got the tickets. I thought it was sold out. How did you manage to still get tickets. Oh my god, this is unbelievable. You are amazing.” She hugged me so tightly, that I had trouble breathing.

She let go of me, running off to find Lily and Carmen, still screaming and waving the tickets around.

“I love you too.” Four words. Words she didn’t hear this time.

 

Three Words.

  
The third time she said them was in the throes of passion.

Her head thrown back, her back arching towards the ceiling and her arms wrapped tightly around me as we made love.

Three words, she spoke them without thinking.

Three words, she wouldn’t remember in the morning.

Just three words, but they made me smile.

"I love you." She screamed as she broke apart.

I smiled as I had before. Kissing her lips and looking deeply into her hazy eyes still darkened with desire.

"I love you too." The same four words from me in return. Words that again she probably wouldn't remember as already I could feel her limbs were growing heavy with sleep.

The room grew quiet, the silence broken only by the sound of her breathing and my heart beating wildly, I lay there wrapped around her as she slept and I contemplated the way of things.

 

Three Words.

  
I thought about her, about her smile, about her laugh. I thought about how beautiful she was, not only on the outside, but also on the inside. I thought about the strength that radiates from her even when she is unsure of herself. I thought about the way just looking at her could send my heart into palpitations and how there was a constant need for me to be near her. I thought about how much I loved her, and how easy it was for me to tell her no matter when or where we were. I thought about how whenever I did say it she would look down and blush slightly. How she then would look at me intensely, like she did the first day I told her.

Still she never said it back unless there was an outside force involved.

I lay there thinking about the day when she would tell me, when she was completely coherent. When there would be no alcohol or lust ridden confessions. Or shopping induced like the one at the mall the other day. When it would simply flow from her lips like it did from mine.

  
Three Words.

  
Three words, I spoke them without thinking.

Three words, I would remember in the morning.

Just three words...

"I love you." I whispered holding her close to me while we lay on the couch watching a cheesy romantic comedy with Lily and Josh.

I looked at her in the soft glow from the tv. I saw the red blush creep up her cheeks and felt her shiver. I pulled her closer to me and snuggled back down to finish the movie.

A few minutes later a nudging in my side distracted me. She looked solemnly before speaking.

"I love you too."

I smiled.

Four words we would both remember.

 


End file.
